


Vengeance

by Exceedingly



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Exploration, F/F, First Time, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceedingly/pseuds/Exceedingly
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Shampoo gave Ranma the Kiss of Death. But so far, Shampoo hasn't managed to kill the elusive girl. When Ranma starts using dirty distraction tactics, Shampoo realizes she needs to change her own tactics as well.





	1. A Different Kind of Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those familiar with my Queer Metamorphosis AU, this fic is NOT a part of that. It starts with mainline Ranma canon, and then diverges from there.

Murder. It was the only thing on Shampoo’s mind. _Had_ been the only thing on her mind for a few weeks, now. Ever since that red-haired miscreant had stolen her prize meal from that martial arts competition, and then beaten her with a well-placed kick. Shampoo had been quick to give the girl the “Kiss of Death”, a solemn vow on Shampoo’s part to follow her enemy to the ends of the earth and kill her, to thereby heal Shampoo’s wounded pride. And yet, despite Shampoo’s best efforts, this loathsome outsider kept managing to escape the death she so rightly deserved. But no more. Today would be the day Shampoo finally enacted her vengeance.

Running swiftly through the forest, Shampoo grinned as she caught sight of a familiar flash of red through the trees. Leaping into the air, she cleared the treeline, weapons raised, ready to strike. “Ranma! Shampoo kill!!” she screamed as soon as her feet hit the ground. But the scream dwindled into nothing as Ranma turned toward her, and Shampoo finally realized that her sworn enemy was bathing in the river, completely naked. As her body turned to face Shampoo, her substantial breasts swayed with the motion, instantly drawing Shampoo’s eyes.

It took a moment for Shampoo to realize where her gaze was, but once she did, she snapped it back up to Ranma’s face, which seemed much less fearful than usual. In fact, Shampoo saw _no_ fear in her opponent’s eyes - only a deep confusion. The red-haired girl’s head shifted to look down at her own chest, then back to look at Shampoo. It was, all of the sudden, a much warmer day than Shampoo had at first thought; she could feel her face heating up fast.

“Clothes!” Shampoo shouted, glaring and pointing her blade toward Ranma threateningly.

Yet Ranma didn’t look threatened at all. In fact, to Shampoo’s immense displeasure, Ranma was smiling. And then, to Shampoo’s abject horror, Ranma’s hands moved, and not toward her clothes sitting a half a meter away on the shore. Instead, they moved to cup her breasts, pressing the soft mounds together tantalizingly.

“Clothes? You want me to cover _these_?” Ranma said with a dramatic pout.

What… what was she… Damn but it was _hot_ today, wasn’t it? Shampoo could feel herself sweating. This was _not_ how today was supposed to go. “Sh-shampoo _kill_ ,” she said weakly, the arm holding her weapon drooping.

“Kill?” Ranma said in mock surprise. Letting go of her own chest, she started to bend over, finally leaning toward her clothes. Yet she didn’t grab them, instead leaning over so far that her round, bare butt stuck up in the air. “Is _that_ what you want…?”

“Aiyah!” Shampoo shouted, leaping backward a meter or two. “Sh-shampoo kill _later_!” she said, right before swiveling around and sprinting back into the trees.

Once she’d put some distance between her and Ranma, she stopped, breathing heavily. Putting a hand to her face, she realized with irritation that her cheeks were _burning_. But why? What in the world had just happened? It was just… it was just a naked girl. It wasn’t as if Shampoo had never seen one before. And certainly, Shampoo herself had never exactly been one for modesty. But it was different this time, and it took her a long time to figure out why.

Attraction. That’s what she’d felt, looking at her most hated of enemies. But… but she wasn’t… she wasn’t _like_ that. She liked _men_! She’d never felt that way about a _woman_. Or, at least, she’d always been able to deny it, before. Now, with the result of her feelings being another unsuccessful attempt to kill the woman she’d literally _sworn_ to kill, it was difficult to rationalize away the situation. ...This changed nothing, though. Ranma would still die by her hands, whether or not Shampoo felt some sort of… vague… _appreciation_ for the other girl’s physical assets. In fact now, Shampoo would make sure the girl’s demise was _even more_ painful, to make up for today’s indignity. A grin spread across Shampoo’s face, a dangerous glint in her eye. _Next time_. Next time Ranma would die.

 

The next time Shampoo managed to find her quarry, it was on the open country road, traveling alongside the big panda that had helped eat Shampoo’s prize meal. Pulling out one of her several swords, Shampoo took aim and hurled it at her enemies, cursing when it stuck into the panda’s backpack instead of the back of its head. Pulling out a bow and arrow, she took aim once more, shouting, “Ranma!! Kill!!!”

Before Shampoo could loose her arrow, however, Ranma turned around. Running backwards now, she pulled her blouse open to display her bare breasts. Shampoo froze in her tracks, eyes flitting between Ranma’s chest and face, where a cheeky grin had broken out. Her brain continued to spin in place for a moment, before finally coming back to her with anger in full force. Stamping her foot into the ground, she grit her teeth and started running again, determined not to lose her enemy.

Yet with the lead Ranma and her panda had managed to gain, they soon escaped Shampoo’s wrath yet again.

 

Shampoo’s next Ranma-spotting was in a nearby city, through the window of a restaurant. Resolved not to fail in her mission again, she smashed through the wall of the building with a giant morning star, raining drywall down on the tables and ground. At the closest of those tables, none other than Ranma and her stupid panda sat, shock on both their faces.

All too quickly, Ranma’s look of shock melted away into something far more sultry. No! Shampoo wouldn’t fall for that again! Swiping the end of her weapon right for Ranma’s head, she growled when the other girl dodged the attack easily. Getting up in Shampoo’s face, Ranma smiled, and reached out a hand to lightly caress Shampoo’s cheek. Yet again, Shampoo felt her body freeze, unprepared for such noncombative physical contact.

“Com’on, Shampoo, you don’t want to hurt _me_ , do you?” Ranma practically cooed, her face _entirely_ too close.

Panicking, Shampoo slapped the soft hand away and took a step back, trying to compose herself. Glaring intensely at the ground, she took long, slow breaths, trying to steady herself. Then she looked back up, expecting Ranma to still be there - but no, the girl and her panda had fled, and were no longer within eyesight.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Shampoo pulled the morning star high above her head, then brought it crashing down into the table in front of her, breaking it into nothing more than splinters. Ranma would _pay_ for this. And she would pay _today_.

 

Or, perhaps, tonight. Shampoo had searched for the two villains for the rest of that afternoon with little success, but finally, in the evening, she managed to pick their trail back up. Now she crouched stealthily in the grass a fair distance away from the campfire that Ranma and some old man Shampoo didn’t recognize sat around, listening closely to their conversation.

“I’m tellin’ ya pops, it’s been workin’ like a charm _every_ time,” Ranma said, laughing to herself and swaying on the log she sat upon. “I swear that Shampoo girl’s gotta be one’a those… lesbiabs?” She frowned. “….Lesbiams? ...Less Bien…”

“Out with it, boy.”

“Girls.”

The bespeckled older man nodded sagely, as though that answer made complete sense. “Well, it _has_ been working,” he admitted, stroking his cheek pensively. “But it’s so _unmanly_.”

“Aw, don’t start that crap again,” Ranma said with a roll of her eyes. “It’s keepin’ us alive, okay? Long as I’ve got control ‘a that girl, we should be able ta keep our heads on our necks!” She paused, a grin creeping onto her face. “‘Sides, thought you wouldn’t mind me flirtin’ with a cute girl.”

“Not when you look like _that_!”

Shampoo tuned out of the conversation. She was having trouble understanding it, probably partially because of the language barrier. But she also needed to stop listening so that she could focus on containing the intense rage building up within her. She was _not_ a _lesbian_! She definitely liked boys, she was sure of it. Even if she’d never dated any, or shown much desire to. And more than that, she _didn’t_ like girls! Or, well… her mind flitted back to Ranma’s hand on her cheek. ….Maybe she liked girls, like… _a little_. And maybe Ranma _was_ pretty attractive, despite how completely _infuriating_ she was, and despite that whole ‘vow to kill her’ thing.

But while Shampoo could begrudgingly accept that, what she _refused_ to accept was the idea that she was under _anyone’s_ control. Ranma might think she had the power in this… whatever it was. But Shampoo would show the despicable girl _exactly_ who was in control. _Tomorrow_.

 

Throughout the next day, Shampoo remained in hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Around midday, the old man left, saying something about getting “supplies”. Shampoo couldn’t help but wonder where the panda was - she hadn’t seen it since the restaurant the other day. Regardless, Ranma was alone, and thus it was time for Shampoo to strike.

Rushing forward, she leaped up into the air, landing a meter or two away from Ranma. Drawing no weapon, she pointed a finger directly at the red-haired girl and loudly declared, “No control!” The look of fear on Ranma’s face quickly shifted to confusion. Dammit. Shampoo’s limited grasp of Japanese must have prevented her from making her point clear. If only the infuriating girl could speak Mandarin.

That confusion on Ranma’s face quickly shifted to a now-familiar sultry expression. “Shampoo, are we doing this _again_?” she said, smiling wide. “And Pops isn’t even around… _anything could happen_.” Walking slowly forward, her hips swaying with each step, Ranma got near enough to put a hand to Shampoo’s cheek again. “I might even _kiss_ you.”

“Kiss, then,” Shampoo said, expression blank.

A look of surprise briefly flit across Ranma’s face, but she quickly switched back to the seductive grin. “I _will_ , then,” she said, voice breathy.

Leaning in close, her lips came within a centimeter of Shampoo’s. Yet they hung there, refusing to close the gap, until Ranma finally pulled away a few seconds later, blushing furiously. She leaped backward, hands on the side of her head and visibly shaking. “I-I can’t…” she whispered.

Shampoo smirked. Of _course_ it was all bluster. Shampoo had gotten too caught up in her own emotions before to realize, but Ranma had never actually intended to do anything, and that was apparent from the start now that Shampoo had a clear head. It was time to show the girl which one of them actually had the follow-through. Which one had the _power_. Which one had the other under her control.

Walking forward with strong, purposeful steps and taking care to put some sway into her hips, Shampoo rapidly closed the distance between her and Ranma, who for once was refraining from running, despite the renewed terror in her eyes. Bringing a hand up to softly caress Ranma’s burning cheek, she slowly slipped it down the girl’s chin, forcing the other girl’s head up so she could look her in the eyes.

“Shampoo kiss now.”

Fear quickly turned to panic, as Ranma’s hands flailed wildly between the two of them. “W-wait, but! W-we’re both… I-I mean _I’m_ not, but-”

Swiftly, Shampoo brought her other hand up, pressing a finger against Ranma’s soft lips. The other girl quickly stopped protesting. Pulling her finger away, Shampoo stared intently into Ranma’s wide eyes. “Ranma want kiss?”

“I… I-I…”

“Yes or no.”

Gulping, Ranma looked away for a moment, then looked back at Shampoo’s intense gaze. Tears brimmed in the corner of her eyes. Ever so slowly, her head moved up and down, in the faintest of nods.

Smiling warmly, Shampoo said, “Shampoo no hear.”

With the most adorable pout Shampoo had ever seen, Ranma quietly said, “Y-yes.”

Instantly, Shampoo smashed her lips against Ranma’s, reveling in the warm, soft feel of them, and the hungry, needy way that the other girl immediately pushed back. Electricity coursed through Shampoo’s body, her arms wrapping around the woman that, only about a month before, she had given a Kiss of Death. The kiss she gave today was an entirely different sort, one Shampoo was quickly becoming much more fond of.

Flitting a tongue out against Ranma’s closed lips, Shampoo sent her invitation, and was thrilled to feel Ranma accept, the other girl’s head turning to the side and her lips sliding apart. Shampoo’s tongue darted forward eagerly, fitting as much of itself into Ranma’s mouth as Shampoo could manage, and eliciting a deep moan from the red-head.

Pulling her arm back slightly, Shampoo ran a hand down Ranma’s side, running over the smooth fabric of Ranma’s top until she found its edge. Slipping underneath, her hand trailed back up Ranma’s supple skin, causing the girl to shiver slightly, letting out another soft moan into Shampoo’s mouth. Moving her hand further to the side, Shampoo began to caress Ranma’s breast, taking the sizable mound into her hand to truly appreciate it. For a moment, she wondered if she was perhaps going too far, but the way Ranma pressed her chest needily forward quickly dispelled that thought.

Smiling against Ranma’s lips, Shampoo moved her fingers to Ranma’s already pointed nipple, giving it a brief, light pinch. The moan Ranma gave that time was loud and unrestrained. The shorter girl pulled her head back, breaking the kiss and looking up at Shampoo with unadulterated lust and desire in her eyes. “Sh-shampoo…” she said softly, the tone in her voice making the mere utterance of Shampoo’s name seem somehow obscene.

There was no doubt in her mind. Shampoo had won. Smiling wide, she quickly pulled her hand out from under Ranma’s shirt, then took a few steps backward, trying not to laugh at the look of distress upon Ranma’s face. That girl was entirely too cute, and part of Shampoo wanted nothing more than to go right back to her - but the point had been made, and there was no way to tell when the old man or the panda would return. Ranma understood the power move Shampoo had just pulled, but Shampoo had little reason to think the other two would.

Smiling warmly, Shampoo said, “That fun. Shampoo go now. Kill Ranma later. Bài bài!”

Without another word, Shampoo took off running, her smile growing when she heard Ranma call out, “W-wait, that’s a joke, right!?”

Truly, Shampoo didn’t know. Only time would tell if she held true to her lethal promise. But whatever the ultimate result, one thing was clear. Shampoo’s quest for vengeance had become _much_ more interesting.


	2. Decision Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate, as they tend to when Ranma and Shampoo are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this WAS going to be a one-shot, but... I enjoyed it too much to not come back to it. :P

A good week had passed since “the kiss”, and Shampoo couldn’t stop thinking about it. The feel of Ranma’s soft lips and skin... the little sounds of pleasure she made as she was touched… the look of lust in her eyes when she’d stared up at Shampoo… All of these memories filled Shampoo with a deep longing, a great _need_ to touch the gorgeous red-head again, and to draw those sounds and that look out of her once more. And yet, so far she had _refused_ to allow herself to give in to that desperate desire.

Part of her reasoning for that was a latent fear of this newfound facet of her sexuality. Before Ranma, Shampoo had always been able to convince herself that she was straight, that any vague feelings she felt toward other women was just healthy _appreciation_ , and nothing more. But now it was almost impossible to hold onto that delusion - the only tenuous justification she could still cling to was the idea that the whole thing had been done simply to prove to Ranma who was in charge. If they kissed like that again, though… well there would be no denying her attraction to women _then_.

The main reason for her refusal to give into her desires, however, was that she wasn’t sure what doing so would mean for the promise that she’d made to not only herself, but the tribe. Right now, Shampoo was reasonably certain that she could still make herself kill Ranma, if she actually chose to. But if she kissed Ranma _again_ … well then she just might grow too attached to be able to let the girl go. Would her great-grandmother allow for a more _creative_ interpretation of ‘death’...? And if not… then what? Would Shampoo be allowed to return, if she refused to kill Ranma? Would she still be respected? There were just… a lot of ways that a wrong decision could come back to bite her. Shampoo didn’t fear much in life, but the idea of being cast out of her home or shunned by the people she cared about was _terrifying_.

And so, rather than giving into her desires _or_ earnestly trying to kill Ranma, Shampoo instead continued to periodically attack the red-head, but pulled her punches when she did so. Not only that, but she allowed herself to be a bit flirtatious, blowing Ranma the occasional kiss or giving her the periodic wink. Every time she did something like that Ranma’s cheeks grew bright red, and more often than not her lips formed an adorable pout. ...Shampoo wanted to kiss those lips _so bad_.

Flirting would have to be enough, though. At least until Shampoo could choose between killing Ranma... or fucking her brains out.

 

Time for another attack! Leaping up from where she’d been hiding in the grass, Shampoo shouted, “Kill!” and waved her sword about menacingly. Ranma and the old man she’d been traveling with lately instantly sprinted in the opposite direction. Shampoo had been trying to figure out where that old man had come from for _days_ now, but the only thing she’d been able to figure out was that his name was ‘Pops’. At first, she thought he had replaced the panda as Ranma’s companion, but then yesterday the panda had been there again, and Pops was nowhere to be found. It was quite a mystery, though not one that Shampoo was too terribly concerned with.

Dashing after them, Shampoo leaped into the air and managed to land right in front of Pops. Taking a swing at him, she was unsurprised that he easily dodged. Even if she’d _actually_ been trying, she got the sense that this man would be nearly as difficult to kill as Ranma.

Pointing to the side, Pops shouted, “Ranma! Hurry, to the trees! We can lose h-” To Shampoo’s complete surprise, the man’s words were cut short, not by anything she had done, but by a surprise attack from _Ranma_. Halting her sword, which had been on a trajectory to cut through the now unconscious man’s head, Shampoo stared at Ranma in confusion.

“Ranma…?”

“I needed ta be _alone_ with ya,” the other girl said, gesturing and walking toward the very trees that Pops had suggested escaping to. Smirking, Shampoo sheathed her weapons and followed after Ranma. Despite her fears, she couldn’t resist the opportunity to be alone with Ranma when it was offered directly to her like that.

Once they’d put some significant distance between themselves and Genma, Ranma took a deep breath, as though she was steading herself. Then she turned to face Shampoo, expression sultry.

“I’ve been wantin’ ta get ya alone again _all week_ ,” she said, taking a step forward. Good, Shampoo had _hoped_ she wasn’t the only one. “We’ve gotta finish what we started, huh?”

Shampoo’s eyebrows raised and her smile grew, though she otherwise remained silent and still. Ranma hadn’t even been able to kiss her last time, choking at the last second instead. Could she do it _now_? Shampoo was eager to find out.

Quickly closing the distance between them, Ranma laid a hand on Shampoo’s shoulder, then pushed herself up on her toes, moving her lips toward Shampoo’s. At first, Shampoo tried to remain still. But soon enough she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ranma’s hips. _This_ was what she’d wanted for so long… why not enjoy it? For now, she’d let Ranma take the lead, to see just how far the girl could go.

The next thing Ranma tried was adding some tongue to the kiss, though she was clumsy in trying to initiate it. Rather than a quick, light flick of the tongue, like Shampoo had done before, Ranma just pressed her tongue against Shampoo’s lips. It was _much_ less enticing. Though she smiled, Shampoo refused to part her lips, hoping Ranma would be able to work out why. When Ranma’s tongue retreated, Shampoo expected to feel it return soon with a different approach, but what she felt instead were hands on her breasts, over her clothes. That was… unexpectedly _bold_ , but maybe-

“Ow!” Shampoo shouted, pulling her head away and breaking the kiss. Ranma had just squeezed her breasts like they were pillows! Roughly shoving the other girl away, Shampoo scowled and covered her chest, making sure Ranma couldn’t try something stupid like that again. “What Ranma _do_!?” Had Ranma never touched her own breasts before? How could she _possibly_ think that would feel _good_!?

Looking sheepish, Ranma said, “I-I, uh… I was doing what _you_ did last ti-”

“ _Wrong_ ,” Shampoo said, with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. She had done nothing of the sort! If she _had_ , Ranma would’ve already known it was a bad idea.

Sputtering, Ranma stamped a foot into the ground, outright glaring at Shampoo. “I-! But-! _Look_ , I don’t know how ta fight like this! I’m _tryin’_ , but it’s all new to me!!” Wait… it was _all_ new to her? That kiss had been her _first_? Shampoo wasn’t allowed the time to ask. “An’ I got all these weird _feelin’s_ goin’ on inside after that whole kissin’ thing, an’ I just don’t know what ta do with ‘em! An’ _you_ keep eggin’ ‘em on with all your _winks_ and stuff, and it’s drivin’ me-”

Unable to wait any longer, Shampoo shouted over Ranma’s rambling, “Ranma _no kiss_ , before Shampoo?”

Completely caught off guard, Ranma stuttered for a few moments, her fingers tangling themselves together. “I-I, uh… _No_ , I-”

Oh _wow_. That sure explained a lot! This girl had _no idea_ what she was doing!! ...How _adorable_. Wanting to be sure, she clarified with, “Ranma no touch girl or boy before?”

Shampoo barely restrained herself from laughing when Ranma literally _grimaced_ at the word ‘boy’. Yet she’d had the gall to call _Shampoo_ a lesbian? “I… haven’t, no... You’re the first.”

This was all too good to be true. What an _amazing_ opportunity! Shampoo had never been much of a teacher, but she’d damn well try if it meant showing a hot girl the right way to feel her up. Literally bouncing up and down with excitement, Shampoo clapped her hands together and said, “Aiyah! Shampoo show!”

Rushing forward and caressing Ranma’s cheek, Shampoo slowly moved her face toward Ranma’s. Starting with the lightest of touches, she barely brushed their lips together, teasing the shorter girl, who almost immediately tried to press her red head forward. For now, Shampoo gave the eager girl what she wanted, pressing their lips together with forceful passion. The happy moan from Ranma confirmed that Shampoo had made the right decision.

After a few moments of impassioned kisses, Shampoo decided it was time to show Ranma the next step. Flicking her tongue out, she lightly licked at Ranma’s lips, inviting them to open. But they didn’t; apparently Ranma wanted to be stubborn about it. Which was almost better, honestly… it was going to be _fun_ to make Ranma change her mind.

Returning to the kissing from before, Shampoo formulated her plan of attack. It didn’t take long; soon enough she was moving forward with phase one — confusion. Drawing Ranma’s lower lip into her mouth, she bit at it softly, pulling it toward her the tiniest bit before letting it go and returning to more regular kissing. Ranma was still for a moment… the plan was working.

Next was phase two: denial. Pulling her head away, Shampoo let her lips hover tantalizingly close to Ranma’s, _just_ out of reach. As she expected, the other girl immediately tried to push herself forward again to close the gap, but _this_ time Shampoo pulled further away, denying Ranma what she so clearly wanted. Smirking as Ranma kept desperately trying to kiss her, she waited patiently until the shorter girl finally gave up with a pout. Then Shampoo moved back in, but still kept her lips a hair’s breadth away from Ranma’s. A tiny, pitiful whine reached Shampoo’s ears but was quickly cut off, presumably due to Ranma’s embarrassment.

It was time for the third and final phase: teasing. Flicking her tongue back out, Shampoo grazed it ever so lightly against Ranma’s lips, then pulled it away. Waiting for a few moments, she then repeated the motion, and this time Ranma finally relented with a small part of the lips. Eager to reward the girl, Shampoo slammed her mouth back into Ranma’s, kissing her fervently and, at first, without tongue. But after a moment, Shampoo pushed her tongue into Ranma’s mouth once again, filling it as completely as she could, like Ranma seemed to enjoy. Her heart fluttered when she received another small moan from the redhead for her efforts.

After a good minute or so, Shampoo slowly pulled her head back, smiling affectionately at the beautiful girl in front of her. “Ranma see?” she said, with a small wave of her hand. “Ranma need… need…” She frowned, struggling for words. Japanese was difficult. “Ranma... have wait.”

“I need to be patient, I get it,” Ranma said, looking mildly annoyed. _Patient_. That was the word! Beaming, she repeated the word a few times, intent on remembering it. After about five or six repetitions, she looked back at Ranma, ready to move on to the next ‘lesson.’

Grabbing Ranma’s thin wrist, Shampoo guided the other girl’s hand onto her breast and softly squeezed. “Bad” she said, wagging a finger at the wide-eyed woman. Pushing Ranma’s hand away, Shampoo continued, “No squeeze. Hand, uh… _in_ clothes.”

“Under?” Ranma offered, with downward hand gesture.

“Yes!” Shampoo said, beaming. It was so nice that Ranma was _trying_ to understand. It made dealing with the language gap much less stressful. “Ranma watch,” she said, trailing a hand down Ranma’s side and pressing firmly, so Ranma could feel it through the fabric. Once her hand reached the hem of Ranma’s shirt, it slipped beneath, trailing back up the girl’s soft, warm skin. She felt a shiver run through Ranma, which added to the heat that was already rapidly growing within her body. Cupping Ranma’s breast, she gripped it lightly for a moment before focusing her fingers in on the sensitive bud near the middle. Pinching it, she giggled as the action drew a gasp from Ranma’s lips. Though she’d _love_ to continue, she felt like that had been enough of a demonstration, so she reluctantly removed her hand from beneath Ranma’s top.

Trying to ignore the delightful pout on Ranma’s face, Shampoo pointed at the other girl and said, “ _Ranma_ try.”

Though she seemed surprised at first, Ranma soon scrunched her face in a look of determination. Slowly raising a hand up, she ran it down Shampoo’s side, lightly at first, but more firmly about halfway through. Smiling, Shampoo gave the shorter girl a nod of encouragement, and was pleased to see a light red tint develop in her cheeks.

A shiver shot up Shampoo’s spine as Ranma’s hand slipped beneath her top and the girl’s fingers brushed her bare skin. Until that moment, she hadn’t realized quite how _eager_ she was to be touched. This ‘teaching’ period might not last much longer; it was rapidly becoming _very_ difficult for Shampoo stifle her urges, and the fingers trailing up her side weren’t making it any easier.

The movement of Ranma’s hand stopped as it reached the obstacle of Shampoo’s bra. At first, Ranma’s hands just sort of felt around the fabric, as though confirming its form. Then they just hovered. Shampoo looked down at Ranma, amused to find that she was refusing to look back. Maybe it was silly to not have expected Ranma to stumble here, given Shampoo had long ago noticed Ranma’s strange aversion to wearing bras... But it was still difficult for Shampoo to fathom that there was a girl her age that _didn’t_ understand how bras worked.

Just as she was starting to consider unclasping the bra herself, Ranma’s hand began moving again, choosing the detour of slipping beneath the bra to get to the soft mound it covered. Though Ranma once again took Shampoo’s breast fully in her hand and squeezed, it was done _much_ more softly this time around. It didn’t exactly _do_ much for Shampoo, but it wasn’t unpleasant, at least. Then Ranma’s fingers found Shampoo’s nipple, and immediately started playing with it in various ways, starting with just a general touch, before moving on to some flicking, a rolling motion, and, finally, a light pinch. Biting her lip, Shampoo couldn’t help but make small noises while Ranma played with her, especially when the girl’s fingers flicked or pinched. Involuntarily, she pushed herself toward Ranma, her mind turning to mush, barely able to focus on anything outside of the way Ranma was making her feel.

Mouth hanging open slightly, a few ragged breaths escaping it, Shampoo looked down at Ranma, eyes half-lidded. The other girl had been staring intently at Shampoo’s chest the whole time, so when she finally looked back up at Shampoo, it was like flicking a switch. Shampoo instantly smashed her lips against Ranma’s, kissing the other girl with a hungry, desperate need. Ranma hurriedly opened her mouth and their tongues intertwined, rolling over each other with heedless abandon. Shampoo didn’t even notice Ranma’s _other_ hand trailing up her side, at least until it slipped beneath her bra. Once it started playing with her other breast just like the first, it pushed Shampoo well past the limits of her restraint.

Moaning loudly into Ranma’s mouth, Shampoo pressed her whole body into the other girl and snaked a hand up her neck. Fingers advancing into Ranma’s hair, Shampoo scraped the girl’s scalp, making her eyes flutter. However, Shampoo’s loving touch quickly turned harsh, as she grabbed a patch of Ranma’s red hair and pulled, dragging the girl’s head back and away. The pull elicited a loud, yearning moan from Ranma, to Shampoo’s pleasant surprise. Wide eyes and a rapidly blushing face insinuated that Ranma was equally surprised about the outburst. But with her hands busy and her head’s movement restrained by Shampoo’s firm grip, there was little Ranma could do to hide her embarrassment, as much as Shampoo was sure she wanted to. Grinning, Shampoo pulled Ranma even further away, forcing her to pull her hands away from Shampoo’s breasts and out from under Shampoo’s top.

“Ranma do _good_ ,” Shampoo said in a low, seductive tone. “Ranma _good_ girl.”

The look in Ranma’s eyes _instantly_ changed. Despite the fact that Ranma was right in front of Shampoo, literally in her hand, it suddenly felt as though the other girl was _miles_ away, somewhere deep in her own head. Was that… good? Bad? Shampoo wasn’t sure, and that was worrying. Loosening her grip and staring at Ranma in concern, Shampoo said, “Ranma good?”

As quickly as she’d gone away Ranma was back, smiling happily at Shampoo. “Y-yeah! Yeah!! I’m _fine_!” There was still something… _different_ about the look in her eyes, though. Shampoo couldn’t quite place it, but hopefully it was good. Ranma raised her head slightly, hampered a little less now that Shampoo’s fingers had loosened. Looking Shampoo directly in the eyes, she said, “Could you… say that again?”

Tightening her fingers in Ranma’s hair and drawing a gasp from the red-head, a sadistic smirk spread across Shampoo’s face. Was _that_ it? Ranma was _that_ kind of person? How _exciting_. “Ranma _good girl_.” This time she felt a small shudder run through Ranma’s body, which in turn sent a rush of heat right through her own. Any last remnants of restraint disappeared in a flash; Shampoo was going to _destroy_ this girl.

“ _Shampoo_ turn now.”

Releasing her hold on Ranma’s hair, Shampoo put a hand on the girl’s chest and shoved. Though she was sure this move would never have worked under normal circumstances, Ranma was distracted enough in this _particular_ situation that she fell right on her beautiful ass. Too eager to wait for a reaction, Shampoo pounced on the smaller girl, crushing her lips against Ranma’s while her hand pulled her lover’s shirt up, exposing the beautiful pale skin beneath. Running a hand across Ranma’s torso, Shampoo marveled at how soft the girl’s skin was, despite the muscles she could feel beneath. And then there were, of course, Ranma’s gorgeous breasts. They felt _so_ good in Shampoo’s hands. She never wanted to let them go.

Adorable, sexy little noises had been escaping Ranma’s throat since the moment Shampoo began touching her, but when Shampoo’s fingers started playing with her nipples — alternating between the two hard nubs and between flicks, pulls, and pinches — her noises became louder, needier, more desperate. When Ranma started pushing herself up with one hand, Shampoo grabbed her by the wrist, pinning her hand above her head. Pulling away from Ranma’s lips, Shampoo looked the gorgeous girl over, taking in her messy hair, her lust-filled expression, her stunning exposed body. Shampoo _really_ should have done this earlier.

Letting go of Ranma’s wrist, Shampoo moved downward, her head hovering above Ranma’s sizable chest. Looking up at her lover, Shampoo smiled wide, licking her lips right before she lowered her head and took the girl’s nipple into her mouth. Continuing to stare at the blushing girl, Shampoo flicked her tongue around, mixing in the occasional small suck or bite. The body beneath her writhed, small moans escaping Ranma’s mouth and rising in intensity whenever Shampoo’s teeth came into play.

Hands free to roam, Shampoo quickly set to relieving Ranma of her pants. Once she got them low enough, her nails scraped lightly back up Ranma’s legs. Shaved, hm? Shampoo supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised, given how hairless the rest of Ranma’s body seemed to be. Besides, the real surprise was how long Ranma’s underwear was. It seemed strangely appropriate that the girl who refused to wear bras wore _boxers_ , of all things. If her mouth weren’t busy, Shampoo probably would’ve laughed at the absurdity.

But when her fingers pulled at Ranma’s underwear, the red-head’s expression quickly shifted into panic.

“W-wait!” she cried, flailing her hands about.

Shampoo instantly moved her fingers away, then pulled her mouth off of Ranma’s chest for good measure. Scooting up to be approximately face-to-face again, Shampoo said, “Ranma scared?”

Pouting, Ranma said, “I wouldn’t use _that_ word… Nervous, maybe...” Though she was fairly certain those words meant the same thing, Shampoo decided now wasn’t the best time to argue. Pout disappearing, Ranma’s expression became more vulnerable, something Shampoo had seen precious little of in the time they’d known each other. “I just… I haven’t…”

Heart melting, Shampoo smiled wide. There was _no_ way she would ever be able to go through with her murderous vow _now_. Yet for the moment, at least, she felt no fear about that fact. No sadness. Only unadulterated joy. Looking deep into the eyes of the woman that she was rapidly developing disturbingly strong feelings for, she said, “Shampoo go slow.”

The red-head beneath her nodded, and eagerly rose up for a kiss when Shampoo moved her head down for it. Meanwhile, Shampoo’s hand trailed back down Ranma’s body, fingers hooking in her lover’s underwear and pushing it downwards. Trying to ignore her mild surprise that Ranma apparently _naturally_ had that bright red hair color, Shampoo moved her hand over the woman’s warm vulva, then slowly pressed against it. With her fingers cupping Ranma’s lower lips and the back of her palm nestled against the girl’s pubic mound, Shampoo moved her hand in slow circles, maintaining pressure as she went. This was a neat trick a girl back in Shampoo’s village had told her about, one that was supposedly helpful in kick-starting arousal for a girl when she wasn’t really feeling it yet. Shampoo was fairly certain that wasn’t an issue for Ranma right now, but she figured this would be a nice, slow way to start out with someone who was nervous about their first time. Besides, it was drawing out some _really_ cute low noises from her absurdly adorable lover.

Reluctantly pulling her mouth away from Ranma’s soft, sweet lips, Shampoo moved her head down to the girl’s neck, and started trailing kisses up and down it. These kisses soon turned to licking, which made the shorter girl in Shampoo’s arms shudder in pleasure. But it was when Shampoo bit down _hard_ in the area between Ranma’s neck and her shoulder that the sexiest of the girl’s moans started to echo through the forest.

A quick dip of Shampoo’s finger told her that the girl in her arms was _more_ than ready. Slowly, she dragged a finger through Ranma’s wet folds, smiling in satisfaction at the sharp intake of breath she received. Adding another finger, she felt around Ranma’s entrance, and then slowly upwards, until she found the little bud she’d been looking for. The moment she touched it Ranma’s hips bucked, and she gasped so loud that Shampoo was a little worried she had hurt her throat.

“Good girl,” Shampoo cooed, instantly relaxing Ranma’s body, which had momentarily gone rigid. Finger starting to lightly rub at Ranma’s engorged clit, Shampoo licked up Ranma’s neck, taking the girl’s lower ear into her mouth and grazing her teeth over it. Whispering directly into that ear in a low, sultry tone, Shampoo said, “Ranma good, _good_ girl.”

Hips bucking upward, an ear-splitting scream tore through Ranma’s throat, taking Shampoo by surprise. The girl’s hands grabbed at Shampoo, clinging to her desperately as her hips continued to convulse and push against Shampoo’s hand. The finger against her clit continued to slowly move; Shampoo was eager to make the girl beneath her ride her first orgasm out for as long as possible. Fingernails dug into Shampoo’s top, hard enough that, if it had been her bare skin, it probably would have drawn blood. Finally, Ranma slowly came down from her high, body still shuddering from aftershocks even after Shampoo pulled her hand away.

Ranma had come quicker than Shampoo had anticipated, though in retrospect she _should_ have expected it, given how much she’d wound the girl up beforehand. Still, Shampoo had no intent of leaving her new lover with only _one_ orgasm, so-

“Ranma!!” an unpleasant, deep voice bellowed, from somewhere off to the left. Sitting up straight, Shampoo stared off into the woods in surprise. That damn old man… maybe she _should_ have jabbed her sword into his skull earlier.

The body beneath her instantly started scrambling, forcing Shampoo to move to the side as Ranma frantically pulled her clothes back on. “Shit, shit, shitshitshit…” she muttered, as she pulled her pants over slightly damp boxers.

The two girls quickly got to their feet, dusting themselves off and making sure their clothes were covering everything. Shampoo, whose clothes hadn’t been too affected — aside from a certain _very_ wet undergarment — finished first, and, realizing it would probably be better for Ranma if she _wasn’t_ there when the old man appeared, she turned to leave. “Much fun, Ranma! Shampoo go, bài bà-”

A hand clamped down around her wrist and roughly pulled her back to face Ranma, whose lips _immediately_ pressed against hers. The two women embraced each other desperately, hands running across one another’s backs and running through one-another’s hair. Then, as quickly as it began, it ended. Ranma took a step backward, putting space between them once more. “This was… Can we…?”

“Yes!” Shampoo said, beaming.

Face a little flushed, Ranma said, “Heh, good. I’ll, uh… find a way ta ditch Pops so he doesn’t interrupt next time.”

Leaning in for one last kiss to Ranma’s cheek, Shampoo said, “Good!” Smiling mischievously, she said, “Shampoo use fingers _inside_ next time,” then turned and ran away. Ranma’s surprised but excited face stuck in her mind for the rest of the day… and night.


End file.
